Użytkownik:GoldSkrall
O mnie Siemka!Jam jest user wszystkich encyklopedii bionicle(Angielskich również).Mam na imię Marcin i mam 9 lat.Bioniclami zainteresowałem się w wieku około 6 lat,kiedy to dostałem Whenue metru.Na koniec mogę powiedzieć,że chyba zrobię wiele dobrego dla tej wiki ;P... Wasz Gormifan Upragnione Upragniona kanohi-hau(metru) Upragniona zdolność-tworzenie portali międzywymiarowych Upragniony element-światło Upragnione plemię(do którego chcę należeć)-Vulcanus Upragniona broń-włócznia Vanishera Upragnona broń(glatorian)-kosa Vastusa,miecz Ackara Upragniony hełm-hełm Gelu 'Pamiętaj!!' Zawsze gdy odwiedzasz moją stronę użytkownika nic nie zmieniaj(chyba że się wpisujesz do kumpli)! Kolekcja 2001-wszystkie. 2002-Tahu nuva,lewa nuva,pohatu nuva,onua nuva 2003-whenua,nokama,matau 2004-whenua,nuju,vakama 2005-Jaller,matoro,kongu,nuparu,wszyscy piraka+Vezon 2006-wszystkie barraki+nocturn+nuparu,jaller,matoro,hewkii 2007-Lewa,pohatu,vamprah,kopaka 2008-tahu,gali,onua,gorast,krika 2009 1/2 Gresh,vorox,strakk,tarix,skrall 2009 2/2 Matanui,ackar,vastus Moja fikcyjna postać-Wirax Wirax(czyt.Wejraks)jest toa plazmy.Jego broń to kosa plazmy(ostrze Gavly przymocowane do kija). Jego kanohi wygląda jak pomarańczowa kakama ,jednak to kanohi Vaula-maska osłabienia.tworzy w okół użytkownika takie pole,że jak się w nie wejdzie,stanie się postacią,niemiejącą siły się nawet ruszyć. thumb Reklama Muzyka:System of a down:Revenga Pojawia się Wirax na skale,a narrator mówi:"To co groźne,jest najgłębiej ukryte...".Po tych słowach Wirax zeskakuje ze skały i zaczyna biec,a gonią go mroczni łowcy.Wirax przeskakuje głęboką rozpadlinę i zaczyna strzelać kulami plazmy.Vanisher zatrzymuje się,tworzy portal i do niego wbiega.Wszyscy mroczni łowcy zpadają do dziury,a Wirax idzie przed siebie.Nagle przed Wiraxem otwiera się portal z którego wybiega Vanisher.Wirax skacze i atakuje Vanishera jednocześnie.W końcu uwalnia Nova Blast,a Vanisher wpada do dziury.Wirax biegnie przed siebie i pojawia się napis "Bionicle". Opowiadania Jako matoranin plazmy Wirax ścigał się z Tanmą. -Nie dogonisz mnie,Wir!-krzyknąwszy to Tanma,zaczął biec coraz szybciej. -Chcesz się założyć?-zpytał Wirax. Wtem obaj się zatrzymali,przy dziwnym,fioletowym krysztale. -No dobra,ja wezmę ten kamień.-uprzedził Tanmę Wirax. Gdy go dotknął zamienił się w Toa. Po chwili zaczął obmacywać twarz,potem nogi,tułów,ręce,aż w końcu broń. Je...je...Jestem toa!!!! Potem Wirax chciał się pokazać wszystkim toa i turaga z Destral. Ale nagle napadł go The Shadow One! -Co wy robiecie...!?Nie..!-wydusił z siebie Toa Gdy się obudził był DH! Wtem za ręce przytrzymał go Phantom. -Jestem...Mrocznym łowcą?-zpyał Wirax. -Tak...Miotaczu... -Moje nowe imię to "Miotacz"?Dlaczego mam taki,a nie inny przydomek?-zapytał toa. -Wszystko to zprawa twoich nowych mocy.-rzekł "Cień" -Mam jakieś?-rzucił ostatnie pytanie nowy mroczny łowca. -Oczywiście.Strzelasz laserem.-rzekł władca DH -AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!-krzyknął toa. -co się stało?-spytał Photok. -Och...Miałem zły sen.-powiedział Wirax. Nagle do Wiraxa podszedła jakaś złota postać. -Inika?Co ty tutaj robisz?-zpytał Wirax. Nagle przybiegł Suvil i krzyknął:Fohroki nas oblężyły! Wtem coś pękło w bazie Wiraxa,i wylało się protodermis.Wirax wynurzył się w nowej formie. W nowej formie Wirax nosi swoją dawną kanohi i ostro krawędziową tarczę plazmy.Ma ciało Nuju metru z pomarańczową tarczą Lehvaka kal. Ma pomarańczowe stopy Lhikana. Nagle coś wystrzeliło prosto w Wiraxa.Wirax wstając oznajmił:Jestem Wirax nuva! W formie toa nuva Wirax nosi kakamę z pojazdu rockoh(chodzi o specjalne szkiełko),jest cały pomarańczowy,a za broń uchodzi bumerangowe ostrze(dwa złączone ze sobą miecze Takadoxa). Moja drużyna toa Moje wymyślone kanohi Nikixa,Maska nieskończoności-Maska dzierżąca niemal wszystkie moce. Nira,Maska widzenia przez obiekty-Maska pozwalająca na widzenie przez obiekty. Laxora,Maska skanu-Maska dająca moc skanowania. Dira,Maska snu-Maska dająca moc usypiania. Sinica,Maska mazi-Maska dająca możliwość ciskania brązową i lepką mazią. Toxi,Maska trucizny-Maska dająca możliwość kontrolowania trucizn i toksyn. Ciekawostki *Mój kolega jest farciarzem,bo ma złotą kraahkan(kiedyś miał srebrną pakari nuva,ale się ze mną wymienił za maskę Vezona). *Wkleił bym tu zdjęcie moich MoCków,zrobionych po przez chimoru omega,tylko że nie wiem jak.:( *Potajemnie robię komiksy wykorzystując przeróżne kity 0_0. *W pszyszłości napiszę opowiadanie pt."Maska nieskończoności". *Wirax powstał po śmierci Takanuvy(opiszę,że NA NIBY zabił go rahkshi kontroli pogody). *Moim ulubionym starsem jest Takanuva. *To ja napisełem artykół "Kolczaste ostrze". *Kiedyś zalogowałem się tu jako "Elendris",jednak to,że niepotrafiłem stworzyć strony użytkownika,spowodowało moją niechęć do bycia userem tej że wiki. Kumple Wpisujcie się! *Ten co nie ma czasu *El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę *Tercio *Vezok999 *Akuumo *Neo, podążaj za białym królikiem *Ther is no spoon *Voxi *ZakochanyRahkshi *DARNOK 2 *Jakubkongu *Disholahk Wrogowie Jeśli chcesz być wrogiem to się wpisz z powodem! *Smrodek-Podobno jest straszliwie wnerwiający. *Podobno plagiatuje wymyślone zeczy innych użytkowników *Krycha Zapisy Kto chce wystąpić w mojej opowieści prosze się wpisywać!Z powodem! * Wszystko o moim bohaterze na mojej stronie Moje zmyślone żywioły Energia-Moc pozwalająca na kontrolowanie wszystkich energii.Prefiksem jest Ene-.Wszyscy toa,turaga i matoranie to kobiety. Diament-Żywioł,dający kontrolę nad diamentami,rubinami,kryształami itp.Prefiksem jest Dia-.Wszyscy toa turaga i matoranie to mężczyźni. Nieskończoność-Najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich żywiołów.Pozwala na: kontrolę nad wszystkim,tworzenie wszystkiego,absorbowanie wszystkiego,i uwolnienie Nova blastu wszystkiego.Prefiksem jest Infi-.Toa turaga i matoranie wszystkiego są obu płci. Protodermis-żywioł ten pozwala na kontrolę nad wszystkimi rodzajami protodermis.Wszyscy toa turaga i matoranie protodermis są obu płci. Gęstość-element,który pozwala na kontrolę nad gęstymi żeczami(kiślem też XD).Wszyscy toa,turaga i matoranie gęstości to mężczyźni. Pogoda-jakby mieszanka mocy dzeszczu i piorónów.Wszyscy toa turaga i matoranie pogody to kobiety. Ankiety Z kim,według ciebie,powinien zmierzyć się Wirax? The Shadow One Spiriah Teridax Tuma Telluris Kogo mam dołączyć do następnej części mojego opowiadania? Toa Nero-Toa czasu Toa Konox-Toa lodu Toa Sazu-Toa powietrza Toa Mamuro-Toa ziemi Toa Inika-Toa elktryczności Toa Mahri-Toa wody Toa Phaon-Toa grawitacji Toa Klenos-Toa protodermis Toa Iruini-Toa powietrza Jak według ciebie,powinien nazywać się toa,który wystąpi w moim opowiadaniu? Pyro Pyros Pyrus Lavimatrix Armageddon